


Sharing

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: “Assistant, I sometimes marvel at your requests.”(for tumblr prompt request: 'can we share the blanket?').





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from an anonymous request on tumblr: "Can we share the blanket?" Hope you enjoy!

_Tick, tock. **  
**_

_Tick, tock._

The solitude clock on the wall clicked away, breaking the silence within the small lab apartment where they both were, on opposite sides of the room. Winter had fallen outside and while it wasn’t cold enough to snow, it was most definitely cold enough to put on a sweater and be within a warm building.

Kurisu sulked as she stared at her work. She took over the development room, spreading out her conference presentation notes and reviewing her material for the next day. Not much progress was made however, as the chill of the apartment began to seep through her clothes, despite her own winter coat. The apartment had little to no insulation nor did it have a central cooling or heating system; as if on cue, she sneezed and irritatingly rubbed her eyes, knowing her progress wasn’t going anywhere.

And to be honest, she knew it was her fault.

If only she hadn’t refused his offer to take his fleece blanket (the  _only_ fleece blanket in his apartment, for crying out loud), if only she hadn’t argued with him about not wanting the blanket even though she really wanted it, if only she could just be honest with herself…

The _ifs_  and  _onlys_  were piling in her mind nonstop and it began to irritate her even more. The thought of him being cozy in the warm blanket, sitting on the couch doing his own college homework, not freezing as much as her-

She gritted her teeth. Not only did she not review her presentation as much as she wanted, she was cold, bitter, and most of all, just a little angry at the so-called mad scientist who was supposed to be her caring boyfriend.

She nearly choked, then shook her head furiously as she realized she used  **that** term. He’s a mad scientist, and mad scientists don’t care for their partners or assistants.

When she sneezed one more time, she could hear Okabe’s pencil stop its movements and drop. With an irritated sigh, she stood up abruptly from the computer chair in the development room and gathered a few papers before whirling to Okabe, pouting and flushing in embarrassment. Through gritted teeth, she walked to him and when she was a few inches away from him and the coffee table which he was working at, she spoke and felt even more irritated as he was already staring at her before she even began walking to him..

“…can we share the blanket?”

He sighed, but there was not much change in his eyes; Kurisu didn’t know why, but she wondered if he was getting used to her contradictory actions and she wondered even more if he was tired of it. She opened her mouth to retort, but instead, he lifted his arm to reveal the open space next to him, as if inviting her to sit next to him on the floor to wrap the blanket around both of them. Kurisu flushed; she knew this should be normal, but-

As she tried to get over her embarrassment of having to sit next to him, she suddenly felt his fingers wrap around her wrist and with a gentle tug, she found herself being lowered to sit next to him.

“O-Okabe-!”

“Assistant, I sometimes marvel at your requests.”

Wordlessly, Kurisu felt the other half of the blanket drape over her shoulders, warmth enveloping her once chilled body. She let out a small yelp when she realized that Okabe had wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to come closer to him at such a proximity that she could nearly feel his heartbeat. It was a small blanket, she knew, so they had to stay close, but…

As she adjusted to the new turn of events, she glanced up slowly to Okabe, who, in her point of view, seemed undisturbed by the whole situation as he picked up his pencil again and began to continue where he left off earlier. His left arm remained as it was, wrapped around her waist, and as she stared at him, he took a quick glance at her before averting his eyes back to his homework. It was small, but she noticed the slight way his cheeks were red and in the way he nervously averted her gaze. Not once did his left arm move from its position around her; it was as if he froze in place.

“…is there something wrong with what you requested, Christina?”

The way his jaw locked, the choked nervous sounds of his voice, the way his lips parted hesitantly as he spoke…they were all characteristics she began to know as Okabe Rintarou within their relationship.

Smiling, she leaned in closer to him and placed her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling the mixed scents of his shirt and musty lab coat. She brought up her conference presentation notes to her face in attempt to hide her satisfaction; how he put up with her confusing actions and knew what to do was beyond her, but it was everything she appreciated and everything she knew he wanted, in the silent actions he so often did to her.

Kurisu brought the papers even closer to her face, feeling the flush of her face rise once more as she smiled again.

“Nothing, Okabe. Nothing at all.”


End file.
